


Le physique du physicien

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Book: Le Sanctuaire du Gondwana | The Gondwana Sanctuary, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Mistugoro et son vieux barbu soufflant et bedonnant -- je suppose qu'il s'agit du sanctuaire du Gondwana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le physique du physicien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitsugoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Physicist's Physique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563549) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)
  * Inspired by [Exchange Rate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215456) by [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/pseuds/Blackpenny). 



> betalecteur : Blackpenny

Lorsqu'il retrouve enfin son corps, Mortimer est soulagé. Comme il aurait détesté rester à jamais dans celui d'Olrik ! Non pas que le corps du criminel soit en mauvaise condition physique, loin de là,  mais avoir à la fois les autorités et les ennemis du colonel après lui...

  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il est agréable de retrouver des sensations familières. Enfin un corps plus ancré ! Avec celui d'Olrik, il avait parfois l'impression qu'il pourrait s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Dire que le maudit colonel n'est pas capable d'encaisser un coup de poing en restant debout -- mais bon, ça il le savait déjà !

  
Pourtant, quelque chose semble étrange. Certains gestes réagissent moins bien, il ressent fatigue et tiraillements dans des muscles inhabituels. Qu'est-ce qu'Olrik avait bien pu faire avec son corps ces quelques dernières semaines pour le fatiguer à ce point ?

  
La première fois qu'il retourne à la salle après être revenu à Londres, Mortimer a le fin mot de l'histoire en regardant sa fiche d'historique d'entrainement. Quelle horreur !!!

  
Des heures et des heures de course -- sans pause toutes les trois minutes --, des étirements, à peine de travail de sac ou de tractions ! Comme si Olrik avait voulu retrouver son régime habituel avec le corps de Mortimer !  Quelle hérésie !

  
Mortimer secoue la tête, incrédule. Son corps est à l'opposé de celui du colonel ! Un boxeur -- tout en puissance -- n'est pas un gymnaste ou un coureur de fond ! Qui donc essaierait de transformer une unité d'artillerie en cavalerie légère ou même de l'utiliser comme telle ? Mortimer s'étonne que son ennemi ait fait preuve de si peu de bon sens.

  
A quoi pouvait-il donc bien penser pour ignorer ainsi la logique la plus élémentaire ? 

**Author's Note:**

> Pour moi, Olrik, partant du principe que Mortimer est lent -- plus que lui, oui, mais Olrik est un surhomme à la course -- et lourd -- forcément ce n'est pas la même catégorie de poids, mais c'est Olrik qui est au maxiumum un poids moyen -- a sauté à la conclusion que Mortimer n'était pas un athlète. De là il ne s'est même pas posé la question de comment utiliser au mieux le corps qu'il habitait... ce n'est pas la même technique de course entre un boxeur et un coureur de fond ! (Je pense qu'Olrik est très fort sur 5000 et 10000m)


End file.
